Talk:Badges
=Format Template for Badge pages= If anyone has a nice template for all the details to be included on a page could they post it here so anyone adding a badge can use the same template so we have a consistent style. Dd7900 03:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I think that this badge layout is appropriate for now, but if anyone wants to expand on it, feel free to: 101 Damnations. The iBot 14:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) =Missing Badge= The list is full (as of this date and time) apart from one badge as I can't get the linking to it's page to work: *>_< Badge Dd7900 03:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The ">_<" badge now goes to the page Smileys-War Hard Badge. The iBot 14:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) =Possible Origins of Badge Names= Please add any that you have an origin for or tell me if mine are probably right or too contrived. *"Hold The Line" is a song by Toto as well as a widely spoken phrase in action/war films *"Only a Flesh Wound" is a line spoken by the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail *"There Can Only Be One" famous line from the Highlander films *101 Damnations is a play on 101 Dalmatians *99 Dead Balloons is a play on the title of the song 99 Red Balloons by Nena *99 Problems shares it's name with a Jay-Z song *Apocalypse Then is a play on the old film Apocalypse Now *Badges Badges Mushroom Mushroom is a reference to the website called badgerbadgerbadger.com *Balls of Fury is a reference to the 2007 film of the same name *Black Hole Son is a reference to the song Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden *Black Lotus was a unit in the game Command and Conquer:Generals *Blue Runner is a reference to Blade Runner *Candy Man is a reference to Candy Man, film *Chro-O-Johnny sounds like the line Go-O-Johnny from Johnny B Goode *Churchton Windchill = Winston Churchill *Combusteo and Juliet = Romeo and Juliet *Damn Dirty Zombies - reworded the line "Damn dirty apes" from Planet of the Apes *Dawn of the Alive = Dawn of the Dead *Done in 60 Seconds = Gone in 60 seconds (film) *Fish Thankfulness is a reference to The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy *Fist of Fury = Bruce Lee film *Fulp Fiction = Pulp Fiction (film) *Gold Digger = Song by Kanye West *Hell Dining = 300 "Tonight we dine in hell" *Hidden World of Gemcraft --> Hidden World of Gemcraft --> World of Warcraft --> World of Warcraft *Hot Runnings = Cool Runnings (film) *Jailbreak = Prison Break *Kill Drill = Kill Bill (film) *Live and Let Die = Bond film title *Mad Hatter = Character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *Merry Poppins = Mary Poppins (book and later film) *Party of Five = US drama series *(Rural) Rampage = Game? 1998 Film? Comic Book Villain? *Red Light District = Area of Amsterdam famous for prostitution *Reefer Management = Could be a twist on the anti-cannabis film "Reefer Madness" management being the opposite of madness *Rock Mobster = Rock Lobster, song by the B-52's *Samurai Jacked = Samurai Jack is a Japanese animation cartoon *S-Mart Shopper = Evil Dead, Ash worked for a Wal-Mart style company called S-Mart *Snakes on a Trophy = Snakes on a Plane *Still Alive = Stay Alive (film) *Teeter-Totter to the TARDIS - TARDIS is The Doctors vehicle in Dr Who (British TV series) *The Chosen One = Name given to the hero in Kung Pow! Enter the Fist (film) *The Light Fragtatic = The Light Fantastic, a book by Terry Prattchet and later a TV film *Ultra Violet = film of same name *War for Oil = Term coined by people that believe America went to war in the Middle East for oil Dd7900 14:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Script. We probably need to figure out an way that this will list all articles here automatically that are marked with "Easy Badges", "Medium Badges", "Hard Badges" or "Impossible Badges". Good luck script kids. Also, it needs to be in a template such as Template:Easy Badges. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I realize it's been years since this post, but the list is now finally generated from the article pages on this wiki. After a LOT of googling how to get it done via templates, it turned out it was really easy to do it without using templates at all. The CategoryTree extension installed on MediaWiki allows in-page display of the tree, which means just a single line of html displays every page in that category. It also displays every subcategory, but these categories mentioned doesn't have any subcategories. WelderKong (talk) 17:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Welcome I really like your forum. Greetings!